It is desirable to combine radiation therapy with repetitive real-time imaging using a magnetic resonance imaging system (MRI) in order to better locate and treat therapy targets while sparing nearby healthy tissue. While MRIs and radiation treatment systems such as linear accelerators or radioisotope beams have operated separately from one another for quite some time, combining the two technologies presents many significant technological challenges. Examples of such challenges include the magnetic fields and eddy currents generated in ferromagnetic and conductive radiotherapy equipment through the MRI's main and gradient magnets, both of which can destroy an MRI's ability to provide quality images.